Landorus
/ |gen=5 |color=Green |type=Ground |type2=Flying |first_appearance = Pokémon Black and White |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |ability=Sand Force |abilityh=Sheer Force |height=4'11" |weight=149.9 lbs. }} |tab2=Therian |infobox2= / |type=Ground |type2=Flying |ability=Intimidate |height=4'03" |weight=149.9 lbs. |requirement=Use the Reveal Glass on this Pokémon |revert=Use the Reveal Glass again }} }} Landorus (Japanese: ランドロス Landlos) is a dual-type Ground/Flying Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second Forme activated by using the Reveal Glass. Its original Forme, Incarnate Forme, will then become Therian Forme. Its Therian Forme was officially revealed May 12, 2012. Along with Tornadus and Thundurus, it is a part of the Forces of Nature, serving as its trio master. Biology In Incarnate Forme, Landorus is an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. It is a male-only species with no female counterpart. On its forehead are three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. Landorus has a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Landorus' body is covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles and raindrops. its broad chest consists of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with designs resembling raindrops. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail. Landorus' tail has various flat protrusions running its span, each spotted in dark pink on their edge surface. In Therian Forme, Landorus is an orange, lean, quadruped Pokémon with feline features. The horns on its head are now thinner and arranged closer together in a downwards arch. While its hair remains the same; its mustache now takes on a more fanged maw-like appearance, curving around its head to behind its ears, which have now become smaller and rounder. Its eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. Its chest remains broad and unchanged, while its navel is bejeweled with a beige gem. Landorus' back and lower legs are stripped with dark pink, and its biceps and triceps adorned with dark pink upside down, raindrop like designs. It has four trailing cloud covered paws, each with three sharp dark pink claws. Its tail remains largely unchanged, although it may be slightly smaller and shorter than before. Landorus is considered the "Guardian of the Fields", due to helping crops grow. Its tail causes the soil to gain nutrition. Landorus seems to live above the skies. Sometimes it stops on the Abundant Shrine in the Unova region, but only when Tornadus and Thundurus are in the same place. Stats Incarnate Therian Trivia *Prior to Generation VI, Landorus's Therian Forme had the same body style as its Incarnate Forme. Origin In Incarnate Forme, Landorus is based on the Inari, the kami of fertility. It may also have drawn inspiration from genies. In Therian Forme, Landorus seems to be based on a predatory mammal, most likely a tiger or other large feline. It may also draw inspiration from the White Tiger of the Chinese Four Symbols constellation, or from Tezcatlipoca or Tepeyollotl, gods from the Aztec mythology that resemble a jaguar. Name Origin Landorus and Landlos are derived from land and Aeolus, ruler of the winds in Greek mythology. Names in other Languages |JapM=From land and Aeolus or Aiolos. |Fra=Démétéros |FraM=From Demeter. |Ger=Voltolos |GerM=From Demeter and Aiolos. }} Gallery 645Landorus-Therian.png|Therian Landorus Category:Legendary Pokémon